Chocolate Mugging
by Zzsoulsong808zZ
Summary: Dei has chocolate that he needs to sell, but Ino-pig wants it. More info in beginning. T for cussing. No Pairings!


**Heyy I'm updating again. Just so you know, this is like a drabble/ rant. Mainly to tell everyone that I'm writing a sequel to Duplication ^.^ Oh, and everything that happens in this actually happened to me, as Dei ( I'm a girl but Dei is awesome so, I am him). So basically I'm pissed. Read if you want. Don't have to though. Oh, and I dont own the characters. I do however, now own 56 dollars worth of chocolate.**

This is going to suck, un. Deidara was in the art class room after school for art club. The teacher, Mr. Naruto (I didn't know who to use D: ) said that they had

to fundraise. "Each of you are going to sign off on a box, each box is sixty dollars. You owe the club that amount to matter what. I'm not taking any

chocolate back. Everyone come up here and sign this." What! This sucks. All of the club members signed the paper. I brought ten dollars, that's 5 less

chocolate bars I have to sell. "Hey Deidara, since you have ten dollars, you can buy one from me, Hinata, and Neji." Uhg, Ino. "No way, I'm buying these

from me, for me." Jeez, just wait and I might give you some… "Come one, pleeease?" "NO." Holy Jashin, you can be annoying when it comes to chocolate

Ino-pig. Ino took Deidara's box of chocolate. "Hey! Give that back! Its $60!" Bitch! "Fine hahaha." I want to kill you! Deidara mentally yelled. "Come on, the

meetings over, un." Deidara, Ino, and Neji walked out into the courtyard. "Bye Hinata-chan, un." "Yeah, later ^.^" Wonder what's going to happen next.

"Hey! Give it back Ino!" She took my chocolate, again! No way am I giving her any if she is going to act like this… "Not until you buy me a piece!" Ugh

whatever, I'll just wait until she leaves. I need to call my dad anyway. "….. Hey dad, can you pick me up at four and drop me off at Ino's house? We were

going to sell chocolate as a group… Oh, you don't have enough gas? That's okay then, pick me up at 4:30. Love you, bye." Actually, I'm kinda glad. Going

over would probably turn out disastrous anyway. "Hey, I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom real quick." Yeah! Now that Ino's gone I can get my

box back! Let me just make sure everything is there… Yep. "Back~ where's my box!" heh. "I took MY box back! Let's go to the front of the school now, un!"

If there are cars passing by on the street she might not take my chocolate. If she doesn't steal any, I'll give her and Neji a piece to share. Every one

dropped their stuff on a bench. I'm putting my stuff away from everyone else's… Why do I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen? "Hah! Took

your box." AGAIN! Drop dead bitch! "Give it back!" "Nope~" Fuck her! Deidara grabbed the handle on the box and didn't let go. "Hey let go!" "No way, un" I

can't believe she's behaving like this. It's not my fault that she didn't bring any money when she knew that we where going to sell chocolate! Ino bit

Deidara's hand. She bit me! "Let go!" "NO!" way whore! Ino continued to pull and bite Deidara's hand. "Neji! Help me and you get chocolate!" What The

Hell! I'm being mugged; by people I called my friends! "Hey anyone want to help me?" Deidara said out loud, other club members (there was only three

there) continued talking. This world is so unfair… Neji grabbed Deidara and pulled him. Deidara still held on with his hand that he had been using the whole

time... They aren't very strong, it's been like 20 minutes and I haven't let go, using one hand. Not to mention that I'm like 20 pounds lighter than them.

"Hah! I'm close to getting it!" Fuck it, only one finger. You know what? Screw this. Deidara let go of the chocolate. "Yes!" Ino took a king sized Reese's out of

the box and put the box down. The box was torn from the pulling. How am I supposed to sell people chocolate when it looks like this! Screw them, with an

iron wood working file. They think that they can take advantage of me just because they couldn't find my money. (It was hidden in Deidara's long sleeve.

They had failed to find it when searching him earlier). Deidara grabbed his stuff and walked away. I'm not putting up with this crap. That fat ass wants

chocolate so bad, more than being my friend. "Hey Deidara, where are you going?" "…" Deidara took out his cell. "Hey dad can you pick me up? Okay, see

you soon." Screw them. "Hey don't you want this?" Ino said. Deidara turned around. Is she making fun of Me.? Ino handed Deidara the chocolate then

walked away. Die, die, die, die. Deidara continued walking. Neji came up behind Deidara. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, are you

okay." What's wrong? I was mugged by people I called my friends! "….." "Talk to me." Deidara's phone went off…. A text, let me guess, Ino. "We were just

kidding and Neji gave me da candy to give back to you." Just Kidding! Yeah sorry I bit your hand, ganged up on you, and didn't stop until 20 minutes

passed. I was just messing around, you know, good fun….Who would believe that? There are marks on my hand! "Come on, talk to me." "….." "I won't

leave." What ever. I'm your ride home, that's the only reason you're allowed near me. Deidara's dad pulled up. "Don't say anything, un." They drove home

and Deidara went to his room.

~Next Day~

Ugh. I feel horrible. Deidara looked next to his bed… Oh yeah, I ate 4 king sized chocolates… Deidara groaned. No way I can go to school today. "Mom, I

don't feel good…." "Okay, you can stay home. I have to go to work, I'll see you later." "Bye mom and dad." I'm going to regret not going… Oh well, school

sucks anyway. I don't feel like seeing Ino's or Neji's faces anyway. Deidara sighed. I don't want to fundraise either… Deidara checked his wallet. Deidara

had exactly $50, though he was saving up for other things. I hate talking to people,un…. So Deidara bought the rest of the chocolate…


End file.
